


Royal Duties

by AngeliaDark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a tool, Daddy Issues, Demon Heats, Electricity Play, F/F, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Queen Charlie, Smut, Succubus cravings and instincts, Valentino is tho, Vox isn't much of an asshole, being a princess can suck sometimes, but sometimes it doesn't have to, hell politics, oneshots, self indulgent af don't @ me, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots.Being the Princess of Hell is not always fun or easy, especially with added responsibilities.  Charlie does what she has to, and tries to enjoy it best she can.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Seviathan Von Eldritch, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Valentino, Charlie Magne/Vox, Husk/Charlie Magne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	1. For the Good Publicity

It was true what they said, Charlie thought as she allowed herself to be undressed atop the desk she had been placed on, you really did have to sleep your way to the top in showbiz.

As helpful as Alastor was in bringing some note to the Hotel, the disaster of an interview with 666 News had left a stain of reputation on the place that just didn't quite wash out. It would take something big and Hell-wide in terms of information spreading, and it needed to be GOOD on top of being big. 

It would take the top dog of media, Vox himself.

Prime issue was, Vox was nearly impossible to get a personal meeting with, being buried up to his LCD screen with business and schedules as it was. It was fortuitous enough for Charlie that she had two aces up her sleeve.

First, she had the Princess Card to pull.

And second, he had an IOU her mother 'subtly' let her in on.

While Sir Pentious had been useful enough in bringing modern technology (for its time anyway) to Hell, it was Vox who really pulled Hell up into an era of media, cementing himself as an overlord with a speed only rivaled by Alastor. But like any media mogul, it was all about endorsements, and Lucifer had been very handy in putting that endorsement in. With that in mind, Vox gave the Magne family a couple of IOUs for a fast track up his priority list for anything they might want or need.

Charlie didn't want to have to use that card, but now, she was desperate.

Calling in the IOU was one thing; the IOU could have been used for a priority meeting, or a good publicity interview. And while Charlie felt she had all the time in Hell, waiting two years, one month, and sixteen days for a 2pm meeting was not an option.

So the IOU was used for the priority meeting.

Getting him to cooperate in agreement with the publicity was something else entirely.

It had been years since she'd been in Vox's direct presence, but there was a definite difference to be seen and felt. Vox 'upgraded' many times throughout his stay, always wanting to be on top of technology, on top of trends, trying to lord it over Alastor that he wasn't afraid of change and was actually stronger for it. Usual overlord pissing matches that Charlie had no interest in, but the fact remained that when in arm's reach of both Vox and Alastor...she would have to give advantage to Vox simply with the demon's aura enough to make her skin tingle.

Among other things.

Charlie cursed her mother’s succubus blood, feeling the instant attraction to a powerful demon and her body’s response. She just KNEW it was noticeable and just prayed Vox wouldn’t mention it.

But of course, when have prayers ever worked down here?

Vox at least knew how to keep a businesslike manner about him, she had to give him that. He was genuinely interested in the challenge of taking a concept and make it sound like a Second Coming, even if he did have that same ‘do it for the entertainment’ vibe as Alastor did.

“Speaking of,” Vox said, tenting his clawtips over his knee. “I heard rumors that Grandpa Bambi is doing some endorsement of his own.” His screen flickered, his digital smile twitching. 

Charlie’s cheeks pinkened; not untrue, but she really didn’t want to talk about Alastor right now. “W...well, it’s...he’s doing the best he can, but -”

“But the has-been relic isn’t enough to spread some good word,” Vox replied with a static cackle. “Makes me wonder if he’s named the Hotel after himself!”

“It’s ‘Happy’ Hotel,” Charlie muttered. The back-and-forth of changing the sign only amused Alastor and irritated her, at best. “And Al’s doing fine, he’s just…” She gestured a little, trying to find the right words. “...he’s…just not the advertisement I need.”

Vox’s digital grin widened. “Just say it, Princess,” he said, his voice sounding like someone was playing with a pitch setting. “You need me because I do the better job.” He smiled at the further reddening in her face. How precious. The princess always was a little sweet thing from every way he remembered seeing her, even before she started hiding her demonic attributes. 

But sweetness down here was always laced with something more acidic, no exceptions. A truly dedicated humble princess would have stuck by Alastor and worked things out that way. But no. Charlie Magne was here because she wanted something better.

Because she knew she could do better.

Truly the daughter of Hell’s most prideful.

Vox was almost proud himself, but this wasn’t the time or place for it. And his own Hellbound sin completely opposed charity, so if the little princess wanted her purity project to work for others, she’d have to play the game Vox made EVERYONE play in his beloved entertainment and media industry.

“Your little IOU was for me to prioritize this meeting,” he stated, leaning back in his seat. “And believe me when I say that I’m ABLE to make your little project up to be something anyone MILDLY interested will want to flock to.” He tapped his claws over his desk. “The question is, am I WILLING to?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Or rather, what are YOU willing to do to make ME willing to pull such a media miracle off?”

Implications be damned either way, Vox was highly amused -and expectantly so- when he could SEE the first thing that popped into Charlie’s head by the way her cheeks flushed and knees pressed together. Her almost thoughtful expression letting him know she was actually contemplating it.

Not that he would be complaining in the least, if she were willing.

He couldn’t smell or taste anymore due to the nature of his demon form, but he could see and hear plenty. He could see the flush on her face, a dilation of her pupils, and he could hear her heartbeat grow faster. She already had an idea of how this meeting was going to go, and he was just there to humor her.

Charlie swallowed a little, fighting back her natural urges to get a clear plan together; this wouldn’t be the first time she’s used herself to seal a deal. Relations with the von Eldritches had been a bit strained before Charlie began dating Seviathan von Eldritch. She was no fool to the fact that she was a bridging tool like the von Eldritch progeny, but she wasn’t going to lie and say it was an unpleasant time before the amicable end to their relationship.

Now, Charlie was older, wiser, and to be fair, so was Vox. A teenage romance didn’t compare much to being with a man who no doubt had twice as much experience that she had.

_Which only made it twice as ~~exciting~~ ~~thrilling~~ dangerous. _

The thought should not have turned her on as much as it did.

She let out a slow exhale before looking up at Vox and standing up, resting her hands on her side of his desk. “Would that be right now, or at a later date?” she asked, for once thankful for her succubus blood in making her voice sound as confident as she needed it to be.

Vox almost applauded her nerve, but figured that would only make things more awkward. He was enjoying this, and planned to really enjoy it further. He stood up on his end before walking around his desk and standing in front of Charlie, feeling the static his body gave off reflect from her skin in the closeness, noting the soft hitch in her breath at the sensation it gave her.

“No time like the present,” he replied, holding out his hand. “And after, you have my word that I will work with you in making the best publicity possible for your Hotel.”

While he didn’t seal his deals in the way Alastor did, a handshake and verbal agreement was binding to him, and would be replayed back up at calling time on his screen if and when the time came for proof. He was a media mogul sleaze, but he kept his promises.

After all, trying to make a joke like a rehabilitation hotel in Hell of all places was sure to be more entertaining and fun than he’d had in YEARS.

Charlie only hesitated a moment before shaking his hand, and was rewarded with a small shock that flickered into her hand and over her body, startling a gasp from her. She was distracted enough that she found herself sat back on Vox’s desk with her blazer being undone by the time she shook herself out of it.

The mild current of electricity did nothing for her arousal, she found, feeling herself shiver from the aftershocks as well as the static that was crackling just off the surface of Vox’s form. Her thighs shook from the sensation, SO glad she had decided on a businesslike pencil skirt instead of pants, because once Vox stepped between her legs she knew she wouldn’t be able to let him move back once they started.

Her blazer was off and her shirt was unbuttoned with Vox’s surprisingly nimble claws, each brush with skin causing another spark of electricity that felt full-bodied. It made Charlie imagine herself completely naked, pressing her whole body against his to get every inch of herself shocked at once…

No, she told herself, focus here. Now. 

Focus was hard to come by with the distracting little shocks, something she was positive Vox was noticing, since his hands lingered longer than necessary on her bare skin as he pulled her opened shirt off and began tugging her skirt up. His claws grazing closer and closer to her panties put a fire in her core, encouraging him closer for him to hook a claw under the thin fabric and easily slice through it.

She wasn’t even mad about it, too enthralled with the currents running through her skin so close to her pussy to give the state of any of her clothes much thought. Her hands reached out, resting on Vox’s jacket before they trailed lower, her fingertips curling around his belt buckle before undoing it.

The thought of having something discharge electricity INSIDE of her was almost mouthwatering, her hands fumbling slightly in their hurry to unfasten the pants and pull out Vox’s cock, feeling herself shudder at the weight of it in her hand, it too pulsing with a mild electric current.

Neither of them bothered with the pleasantries or banter concerning readiness, Charlie parting her thighs and positioning Vox’s cock against her entrance as Vox tucked his hands under her knees to pull her closer to thrust into her in one quick movement.

Charlie let out a loud moan, relishing in the fullness while she felt her muscles spasming from the current inside her, her hands gripping the arms of Vox’s jacket tightly. She almost gave an actual command for him to move before he was already ahead of her, working his hips in a controlled pace that left Charlie wanting more.

“H...harder…!” she found herself hissing, feeling the tips of her horns sprouting from her scalp, egged on by the slowly-increasing electrical current buzzing through her. She heard a static-like hum run from his screen to his chest, and felt the urge to tear open his shirt to find that hum, knowing it was more electricity to be had.

As though sensing her apparent need for more electricity, two cables slithered out from behind Vox’s back, curling themselves around Charlie’s chest and abdomen like snakes as they gave mild, pulsing shocks that made her whole body spasm each time. She moaned louder, her fingertips forming claws that almost put shreds into Vox’s jacket as her hands scrambled for something solid to hold onto.

Vox pulling at her legs sent her flat onto the desk, feeling his thrusts speed up and the currents buzz more rapidly in tandem. She gasped for breath through her cries out from the shocks, trying to will them into bringing her to orgasm. She helped herself along, reaching down to furiously rub her clit as she finally felt a true orgasm approaching.

A hand grabbing her other wrist and pulling her upright almost broke her concentration, if not for seeing Vox’s screen flicker before a mass of static formed a solid tongue that curled from the image of Vox’s mouth, pulling her up closer to push the tongue into her mouth with the closest semblance of a kiss he could manage. Charlie felt her mouth almost numb with the solid static as she accepted it, giving the absent thought of knowing what static actually tasted like a passing thought as she refocused on her needs.

The desired full-body sense of electricity was all within her grasp, inside and out, as the rough pace of Vox’s thrusts mingled deliciously enough for her to finally orgasm, feeling her body spasm further as she reached that peak, only to be further wrenched higher as Vox achieved his own, sending out a shock through her entire body wherever she was in contact with him that would no doubt have killed a lesser being.

Charlie blacked out from that paired with a secondary/prolonged orgasm, coming to as the cables around her were slithering back, the current was dying down, and Vox’s screen was literally rebooting itself. It only took a few moments before his face flickered back to normal and he pulled out of Charlie’s body -thankfully without any excess body fluids to worry about, Charlie mentally noted. He straightened his clothes back up, static flickering over the tears in his suit to mend them good as new.

“Need any help?” he asked her, making her viscerally aware of the imbalance of undress they were. She sat up, shaking her head as she forced her body to cooperate, pulling her shirt on and buttoning it up, then standing on quivering legs to pull her skirt down and finishing up with her blazer, thankful that nothing got wrinkled enough to betray what happened here.

After she felt she was about as presentable as when she came in, she sat back down in her chair, giving Vox a solid look. “...when can I expect to meet with you about advertisement details?” she asked.

Vox gave her a grin back, giving her more brownie points for the quick wit of normalcy in their business agreement. “Give me a week to sort out my other appointments,” he replied with no hint of teasing. “I’ll come by and we can compare notes on how to proceed.”

Charlie gave him a nod before standing. “Thank you for your time,” she said before taking her leave.

Vox smiled after her, slithering a cable out to pick up the discarded panties from under his desk where they fell, and then put them into his desk drawer, starting his early time off with the LOOK on Alastor’s face at the knowledge that Charlie had come to HIM after all.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said to the empty office, and meaning every word.


	2. For a Patron's Consideration

Like any decent and wholesome idea that was concocted in Hell, as a rule, there ALWAYS had to be something to get in its way.

In this particular instance, it had to be Angel Dust’s contract with Valentino.

Angel had actually been putting in effort to better himself, to Charlie’s delight. Less to her delight was his almost constant relapsing that came like clockwork to his ‘job’ at Valentino’s Porn Studio.

It was taxing on the spider, and on Charlie, who saw the earnesty of Angel Dust wanting better for himself and hating the cycle of good-and-bad he had on constant loop. It became obvious what needed to be done.

She needed to get her hands on Angel’s contract.

Easier said than done. Angel was Valentino’s top money-maker, and the overlord was as greedy as he was lustful. It would take something big to get him to relinquish the contract.

While actual deal-making was the forte of the Dealmakers, all overlords were more than happy to honor a well-made agreement.

Charlie felt she had more than a fair agreement, all things considered.

“Angel Cake’s contract...for you.”

Valentino looked at Charlie from over the top of his shades, giving her a once-over. He was equal parts impressed with her proposition, as well as her conviction. Her look of firm determination didn’t waver.

“Yes,” she said. “You can do whatever you want with me. But ONLY you.” She flexed her hands at her sides. “A personal bragging right that you had the Princess.”

Little lady knew how to drive a bargain and stroke an ego, Valentino thought with a grin. But he was more interested to know how well she could stroke a cock.

Fine, he’d give her Angel’s contract; when this whole redemption enterprise failed and the spider needed somewhere to go, he’d come crawling right back anyway. In the meantime, he would get to fuck Lucifer’s darling little girl like a whore on the lowest pecking order. A win-win for him.

“I’ll want a little somethin’ to commemorate,” he pressed cheekily, delighting in the spread of red on her cheeks.

“...fine,” she bit out. “But...whatever you take, leave my face out of it.”

“Fair enough.” Valentino stood, gesturing for her to follow him as he trekked through a few secure doors to his own private reception room and sitting himself back on a round bed, just big enough for him and maybe two of his prostitutes if they stuck close like they were supposed to. 

“Show me what I’m workin’ with.”

The princess’s blush was adorable, if ONLY he could get it on camera; she only hesitated a moment before undressing herself before his scrutiny, taking cues to either keep it coquettishly slow or to pick up the pace.

Milky pale skin without a single imperfection, perfectly proportioned breasts, long lovely legs; like an innocent’s idea of what a succubus should be, Valentino thought. He was more than ready to destroy whatever innocent facade she was putting up for the sake of this redemption scheme. He’d been in Hell long enough to follow old royal news, and knew she had a fling with the von Eldritch boy. No way she stayed some innocent virgin for THAT.

He kept his eyes on her as one set of hands reached up to unfasten his coat, opening it up. Like any good pimp in the Lust Circuit, he wore next to nothing underneath save for his favorite pair of boots that made his legs look AMAZING, as well as a g-string that left nothing to the imagination, a convenient leftover from his own whore days.

He beckoned Charlie over with a crook of his finger, watching her make her way over and try not to stare at him. How cute, but no place for shame in his bedroom. “Don’t be shy,” he told her, using more of a commanding tone. “I’ve seen everything in my business, Princess, nothing you do is any surprise. Just do what I say and try to enjoy yourself.” He watched her shake off some of that pesky modesty in lieu of getting to her end of the agreement as she climbed up onto the bed, the red of the plush cover contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

Sitting back against the headboard to make himself comfortable, he took out his phone and took a few below-the-neck pictures before going to his messages. “Have a little fun,” he instructed. “I’ll let you know when I want somethin’ specific.”

It was mostly to see what she would do on her own, and was more than delighted when she shifted closer to his side, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the bulge barely contained by his g-string. She ran her fingers over him lightly, and when he didn’t have any objections, she tentatively pulled the thin piece of material away and began stroking his length slowly. 

The slight quiver in her hands and the deepening flush on her face and chest let Valentino know that she was impressed with what he had, as if she had any reason to not be. This was her agreement, after all. Valentino flicked his eyes between his phone and her as she gained a bit more confidence, her strokes gaining a smooth rhythm with a modicum of skill that let him know that yes, indeed she had done this before. Oh, to have been a fly on THAT wall.

“Come closer,” he said. Charlie kept her hand around his cock as she scooted closer, shifting to straddle his thighs. “Sit up on your knees,” he instructed, watching her obey. “Touch yourself.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, sliding her free hand down between her legs, feeling a gentle throb from her clit as she touched it, shivering as she matched touching herself with stroking Valentino’s cock. She was only somewhat surprised with how wet she already was, but tried not to dwell on it and lose her bravado. She kept her pace steady with both hands, quelling back her own need even as she delved a finger into herself, feeling the desire for SOMETHING inside of her.

Valentino watched any lingering trepidation melt from her expression as she pleasured herself, knowing that her succubus blood would be a boon for him in this agreement. He could smell her arousal, like a heady crop of honeysuckle, and longed for a taste.

Perhaps another time; after all, no one ever had him only ONCE.

“Lemme feel you,” he said, smiling as she was quick to obey, shifting herself up closer to nudge against him. “No no, not yet, Princess.” He almost laughed at the flash of disappointment on her face. “Take it nice and slow. I wanna see you get warmed up for me first.”

She actually POUTED, how adorable, he thought, watching her instead rest her folds against him and rock her hips slowly, her readiness for him apparent. He was more than patient enough to watch her squirm and get worked up enough that she’d take him without a second thought. A couple more pictures of that pretty sight, and he lowered his phone to watch for a while, seeing a thin sheen of sweat on her skin as she kept her movements slow as instructed.

A few minutes of that and listening to those sweet, needy whimpers and moans, and he was ready for more. “Put me inside, baby,” he said, giving his hips a short, languid roll upwards to hers. “Go slow and savor it.”

Charlie almost let out a sob of relief as she lined his cock against her opening, forcing herself down on him slowly as directed. She couldn’t hold back a moan, feeling him stretch her walls with a slight burn despite her arousal, the hand bracing herself up on his abdomen trembling from the desire to drop down on him fully and immediately.

“There we go, baby girl,” Valentino hissed, watching unblinking as her shaking thighs held out and lowered herself on him until she was sitting on him fully. Her face and chest were flushed hard, her whole body trembling from the peak of arousal and being ordered to not complete it, not without his permission. 

Valentino took in the entire pretty picture, wanting to commit it to permanent memory, but nowhere near as much as what was coming next. 

He reached one of his primary hands to his mouth, using his teeth to tug off his glove to show bright red claws that stood out starkly against his blue skin. He smiled to himself, reaching around the princess while she was preoccupied with not moving until ordered, and with one sting-like motion, pricked his sharp clawtip into her sacrum.

The effect of his own brand of aphrodisiac in his claws was immediate, feeling a rush of wet heat surrounding his cock inside of Charlie, seeing the princess edge on an orgasm just from that. He could feel her clenching and flexing around him, her nails digging into his skin as she almost cried at not being told to move freely.

Ah well, Valentino thought, reclining back comfortably. Might as well let the nymphette go wild. “Fuck me,” was all he commanded.

Charlie immediately got to work, rocking her hips roughly and moaning loudly with the sort of raw, needy sound one of Valentino’s whores rarely made anymore. His aphrodisiac touch wasn’t something he gave out like candy; it was a treat to only his good babies, and the princess had been such a good baby, obeying what Daddy told her.

Watching her ride him, her light golden hair ruffled, perfect breasts bouncing, eyes screwed shut in pure pleasure was a once-in-a-lifetime treat that Valentino wasn’t keen on forgetting anytime soon.

Charlie reached down to rub her clit, only to whine when Valentino pulled her hand away and pinned it to his abdomen. “No-!”

“You’ll get there soon enough, baby girl,” Valentino said, watching her grind her hips harder, trying to find more friction. He clasped his secondary hands with hers, lacing their fingers to get a firm hold. “You feel good, princess?”

“Yes!” Charlie whined, almost crying from over AND under-stimulation, working her hips harder. “P...PLEASE, Val, I -”

“No,” Valentino said, his grin widening. “When my cock is inside you, you call me Daddy.” His tightened his hold on her hands when she tried to pull them away to stimulate herself again. “How do you ask something nicely from me?”

Charlie’s body was on fire, feeling like she was going to be riding on the razor’s edge of orgasm forever if he didn’t allow her to cum. “Please!” she cried, bouncing on him faster to try to angle him for her g-spot. “Oh god please-”

“No god here, princess,” Valentino said, smiling cruelly. “Who do you ask for a favor?”

She let out a muffled wail as she bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed, any remaining pride conceding entirely to her lust. “Please, Daddy!” she whined, a few tears streaming down her face. “Please, I wanna cum, Daddy, please let me cum!”

Valentino let out a hiss of laughter, watching her almost thrash on him, letting her hands go. “You can only cum when Daddy cums first, princess,” he said as a full truth; those he gave his own aphrodisiacs remained unsatisfied until his semen was inside them. “You’d better work to make Daddy cum.”

Charlie wailed again, the sound almost despairing but her body more determined than ever as she all but abandoned finesse or dignity, doing everything she could to make Valentino cum. Her hair was a mess, face streaked with tears, thighs almost soaked, and her voice cracking from moaning, screaming, and calling out for ‘Daddy’ to please cum so she could cum too.

And how entertaining it was, watching her work herself ragged like one of his own prostitutes, just as debauched and desperate. He could really keep this going forever, but even he had things to do at some point that required more attention than the Princess of Hell buying out someone’s contract, as wonderful as it was. 

Charlie was still riding on him hard, panting like a marathon runner, bent over Valentino’s abdomen almost weakly with sweat dripping down her face and chest. The sight was filthy and beautiful enough for Valentino to throw her that bone. “Daddy's ready to cum now,” he told her, feeling her flex around him almost excitedly as he ran a hand through her damp hair. “Are you ready?”

She nodded quickly, eyes glazed over almost deliriously. “Yes, Daddy,” she slurred. “Please cum, Daddy -” She was cut off with a yelp when Valentino used his secondary arms to pull her flush against him, working his hips up into her roughly. She pressed her cheek into his ribs, squealing loudly as her hips rocked back, trying to keep up. “Daddy please -!”

Valentino’s hold on her was almost crushing as he pinned his hips up tightly, cumming inside of her. Charlie’s eyes rolled back as her long-awaited orgasm finally exploded, making an even bigger mess between them as she blacked out, her body locking up before going limp in his hold. 

Valentino sighed, petting her head as he pushed her off of him to her side, watching her hips twitch with the aftershocks of her orgasm, his own pink-tinted semen streaming out of her. Such a pretty picture, he thought, deftly fetching his hellphone and taking a picture of it, making sure to get an angle without her face to keep in line with their agreement, and then sat back to light up a cigarette.

Even for the salvation-wanting, redemption-pushing princess, it was a halfway-decent fuck, he thought, snapping his fingers to summon Angel Dust’s contract as promised, putting it on the pillow next to her head. He stood up and pulled his coat closed and his glove back on, looking no worse for wear as he always did, glancing back at the princess as he polished off his cigarette, smirking at the mess between her legs as he wondered as princess, if she would get pregnant from that.

Not his problem, he thought with a mental snort. She worked hard for that cum, after all. Not that she needed to; Valentino could have cum whenever he damn well pleased, having always been able to control his orgasms on demand.

Not that she needed to know that. Let her have her victory.


	3. For the Good of the Hotel

Charlie supposed it was part of the thrill Alastor had with this game, not wanting her to see what it was he was doing. It WOULD be more thrilling to feel instead of see, she thought, feeling clawed fingers slowly flick the buttons of her shirt open one by one, starting from her collarbone and working his way down.

Everything was a game to him, she mused, and the best way to make everything run smoothly was to play along.

His game was cat-and-mouse, one that Charlie was more than familiar with, but like the hopeless romantic she was, continued to fall into place with. Of course she found herself somewhat smitten with a musically-charming demon such as him. She was a girl with simple tastes, after all, and Alastor had latched himself on with his wiles from day one and refused to let go.

She’d also heeded Vaggie’s warning about him being a wild card, someone not to be trusted, and she took that to heart as well. It would do no good to let Alastor have his way all the time about everything, so Charlie was careful to pick and choose where she would let Alastor have his fun.

This was just another one of those times.

Better her this way than the Hotel or its occupants, she thought, feeling shivers ripple from where his claws lightly scraped her bare skin as she bit down on her lip. She knew the kind of demon he was, the way he could and would break his new toys for his own amusement. Charlie could handle Alastor’s level of ‘play’, in any way he saw fit to have it.

It was hardly even playing along, to some modicum of shame. The damned succubus blood inside of her sang to the tune Alastor’s hands strummed along, making every shiver, every twitch, every squeal and every moan genuine. He played her softly like a lyre at first, teasing and coaxing as he was now in undoing her shirt, flicking the button of her slacks open, tracing a clawtip over the front hook of her bra as though waiting for the right combination of shivers and whimpers that would unlock it.

The only card Charlie had left to play in these games was time. She withheld her moans, staved back her shivers for as long as possible to keep the Radio Demon where he was. One more minute here was one more minute spared for another poor soul for him to latch onto, one more minute gone before work to come after play. Not too long though, or he would get bored and seek out further entertainment, leaving her thoroughly unsatisfied.

She honestly didn’t know which was worse then; a win for him, or a loss for her.

A hard shiver and an arch to her back was the combination needed for tonight, keeping her eyes shut as she felt his clawtip flick between her breasts, the clasp that held her bra closed snapping open. The cool air of her office -no doubt brought on by him, she thought- making goosebumps appear over her flesh, eliciting more shivers that only intensified her sense of touch.

A soft hum of amused laughter overlaid by static buzzed behind her, the sound actually tangible on her already-sensitive skin as his hands took on a similar staticky feel. She bit down on her lip harder, feeling his hands splay over her abdomen, sliding to her sides, and then to her hips as thumbs hooked under the waistband of her slacks and tugged the down.

The loose cut of her slacks had them drop down easily, leaving only her panties for cover, not that they were doing much to hide her apparent arousal to begin with. Her dampened scent became more obvious without the cover of clothing, and the static-filled laughter behind her gave way to lower, garbled growling.

Prey animal attributes or not, Alastor was a predator first and foremost, and like any warm-blooded man when having a succubus on display, he was susceptible to the effect she had on him. It wasn’t to say it worked against his favor; sensitive as he had to be, she was twice that in anticipating it, and thrice when faced with his playtime. She bit back a moan when she felt a hard, clothed bulge press against her backside, unable to resist pushing back to it and was rewarded -punished?- with a hand carelessly delving into her panties.

A yelp escaped her chest when eager fingers found her clitoris and began massaging it roughly. Her hips bucked between Alastor’s hand and body, her own claws pressing into her desk in a desperate metaphorical bid to cling to any semblance of self-control. 

Alastor was a master at unraveling that self-control, trapping her entirely between him and her desk, rubbing between her legs and getting a personal feel of his effect on her. A well-earned ego boost. Charlie’s lip stung from the force of her biting on it, her hips twitching to his hand as she withheld her cries for as long as she could.

Either she had been too focused on keeping her wits about her, or Alastor was in a less patient mood, but Charlie suddenly felt Alastor withdraw his hand from between her legs, almost losing her balance when Alastor pulled her hips back. She braced her hands on her desk, breath trembling and legs shaking when she felt a hard heat slide teasingly against her folds.

A heavy scent of musk instinctively made her clit throb, another rush of wetness preparing her for mating. A wave of heaviness almost pushed her to the desk, her back arching in order to present herself to the demon.

Much like the stag his attributes displayed, Alastor was similar in the way he fucked, covering her body with his own as he mounted over her and thrusted inside with one rough movement, eliciting a loud moan from her as he filled her entirely.

Charlie dragged her claws over the desk, letting out another, softer moan as she gave an experimental flex of her walls, equal parts delighted and ashamed at how much she loved being filled so perfectly. At how her hips rolled back to Alastor’s, inviting the deer to fuck her as he pleased. She was not disappointed, feeling Alastor’s hands grip her hips tightly, claws almost piercing the skin, as he began a brutal pace of slow and aggressive, almost like torture.

Her desk shook with each thrust, the rattling of her work accoutrements melding with her yelps and moans. She knew that Alastor soundproofed the room, each and every time, but each and every time, Charlie found herself paranoid that someone would hear her, would walk through the door and she’d be forced to look them in the eye as she was being fucked.

The thought shouldn’t thrill her as much as it did, damn her blood.

Damn her weakness.

Damn Alastor.

Charlie did nothing to assuage her thrill, keeping her eyes on the door, waiting for the knob to turn and leave her wondering what would happen. Would Alastor even stop? No, he would keep smiling, fucking the Princess, looking PROUD of being able to pull her down to such a shameful level of debauchery.

And oh god, she’d let him, she thought, panting hard as she felt his pace quicken, moaning louder.

Damn herself.

Damn herself for even thinking of more, of letting him touch her as he pleased, of knowing if he showed up in her bed she’d let him fuck her. Damn herself, her blood, her own sin for imagining the ecstasy of trying to be quiet as he fucked her next to Vaggie’s sleeping form, of him getting her so CLOSE only to vanish and watch as she woke Vaggie up to finish please please PLEASE -

“Dirty little Princess,” Alastor’s voice growled into her ear, making her gasp as she was pulled out of her fantasies. There was no radio tin to his voice, only a low, accented murmur that sent fire down her spine. “Dreamin’ ‘bout wha’ I’d do to ya?”

Charlie felt a flush from face to chest, wildly wondering if he could read minds. “...I...I wasn’t -AH-!” She yelped loudly when he thrust into her roughly, the edge of her desk cutting into her hips. He pinned her there, his own hips stilling, to her dismay. 

“No lyin’, _ma petite princesse,_ ” Alastor purred, sounding far too composed to her ears. “Tell me wha’ ya thinkin’.” 

She squirmed as best she could, trying to find some friction, some wiggle room, and getting neither. “Al, please -” She gasped when his claws pierced the skin on her hips.

“Tell me.”

Charlie let out a frustrated wail. “...I w-was thinking...about you...in...in my be~d…!” she conceded, and was rewarded with a hard, languid thrust that drew out her last word with a moan.

“What else?” Alastor inquired, drawing out her confession with obvious amusement and delight, keeping her from moving as he controlled the direction of the conversation and the coupling.

She let out a muffled whimper, feeling hot thinking about it all over again. “...in...in my bed….and...V-Vaggie is sleeping n-next to us…!” She buried her face in her arms, hearing Alastor laugh behind her.

“How wickedly delightful!” he crowed, letting go of her hips to instead reach over and pull her arms from under her head, using his own hands to pin hers to the desk as his body draped over her own, nuzzling the side of her head. “I’d be more than happy t’ oblige, my dear.”

Charlie didn’t have time to process the likelihood of him actually doing that before he was suddenly rutting her into the desk, holding nothing back. She moaned louder, instantly forgetting her worry as she worked her hips back to meet his, spreading her thighs wider to get better leverage. 

She could feel her own orgasm approaching and chased after it, not caring how she got it as long as she did. She clenched her eyes shut, being drowned in the telltale sounds of her desk shaking, the lewd wet noise of sex, her own high-pitched needy panting and Alastor’s low, soft grunts, mingling all together and fueling her fantasies again. Imagining being naked on her bed, spread out with the antlered beast fucking her hard, challenging her to stay quiet, a challenge she knew she’d lose -

Charlie went breathless, mouth wide in a soundless scream as she came, drowning too wonderfully in her own pleasure to be embarrassed that he managed to make her squirt, the sensation only being prolonged with him not stopping for a moment. His growls turned animalistic, his grip on her hands enough to have snapped the bones of any lesser demon as his thrusts became more wild and frantic. She lost herself to it entirely, chasing a secondary orgasm of her own as she jerked back to him just as erratically.

Just as she hit her second orgasm, Alastor had his first, pinning her to the desk hard as he came inside her, filling her succubus womb with his seed. Charlie felt a third rush in a dry orgasm of that alone, this time BLESSING her blood for such a wonderful sensation as she accepted his offering, clenching around him almost tenderly as she milked him dry.

The only sounds in the office now were to sets of breaths catching up to the present. Charlie slowly came down from her high, but not entirely, keeping her eyes closed to revel in the sensations she kept smothered down and rarely indulged. After several long moments, she felt Alastor withdraw from her body, feeling a rush of disappointment at the emptiness he left but decided not to dwell on it for long.

“Y’know,” Alastor’s voice murmured to her, sounding almost fond, “I like this look on ya a lot better.”

Charlie opened her eyes, and found Alastor’s presence gone. 

She sighed, taking a moment to collect herself before sitting up, reaching up to brush her hair back and found that at some point, her horns had extended out. A quick peruse of her body had her realize that she had put her demonhood on display.

That was going to take a moment to set back in order, she thought, shakily shifting to sit back in her chair, ignoring the damp mess that was her slacks and panties.

She still had about twenty minutes before anything had to be done. Plenty of time to put herself back into something resembling presentable, pretend this didn’t happen, and make sure she had wards around her bedroom door and windows to dissuade any further games Alastor decided to play at night.


End file.
